A Bear at the Mall
by kt-san
Summary: When Relena chases Heero around the mall,things happen...


The Bear of Love  
  
Series:Gundam Wing  
  
By Katy Ha  
  
-------  
  
An after Endless Waltz story,AC 197.The bear of love is a story about Relena going shopping and sees Heero,but he keeps moving around in the mall and Relena must find him in the right store.Please enjoy!But warning,mushiness and stupidity...:)  
  
-------  
  
"Watashi wa kawaii...(I am cute)"read Relena.She was reading the descrpition of a cute blue bear.She remembered how Heero got her a bear and how she would hug it while sleeping.All of a sudden,Relena saw Heero outside the bear store.She thought she was dreaming and rubbed her eyes,but he was really there.As she ran out the door and tried to call his name,he walked away.Relena tried to follow him,but there was too much of a crowd.As Relena pushed her way out of the crowd,she saw Heero at Japan's second cup.He walked off with an espresso."HEERO!"Relena yelled.She tried to run up to him,but tripped over someone's bag.As she dusted her pants and relooked,Heero was gone.  
  
Relena walked around the mall frantically as she caught a glimpse of Heero in the elevator.He was heading for the 2nd floor.Relena got onto the escalator but just missed.Heero went down the escalator on the other side of the mall.Relena was frustrated and scrambled down the stairs,then quickly running across the mall.The people thought she was a crazy woman until they realized that a former queen was scattering like a mouse.  
  
As Relena approached Japan's HMV,she saw Heero exit."Heero!Wait!"she called.But he couldnt't hear her.A little girl came over and asked Relena for a tissue.After Relena got the girl a tissue,she saw Heero sitting on a bench at the 3rd floor."OH MY GOD!WHY AM I RUNNING AROUND IN A MALL???"Relena yelled inside her head.As she finally reached the 3rd floor(she walked on the escalator),Heero was sitting at the spray fountain.He was reading a red book and it had a golden bookmark.Relena ran for her life like a bunch of Duos were chasing her.(hahaha duo is annoying!)She,unfortunately tripped over Heero's littered Second Cup cup,and splat,landed right in Heero's arms.Heero looked at her sternly."What took you so long?"he asked.Relena sat up on the floor as she burst in rage."You mean you purposely RAN AROUND THE MALL SO I WOULD HAVE TO CHASE YOU?!?ANATA WA BAKA(You are an idiot)!!"she yelled.Heero stood up looking more emotionless as he began to walk off.  
  
"Wait!I have something to say..."Relena spoke.Heero slowly turned around and walked back."What is it?"he politley(gasp:0)asked.Relena stood up as she held his hand tightly."Aishiteru..Heero Yuy."she smiled.She used that deep accent in the "r" of Heero's name.All of a sudden,Relena felt a soft,tiny hand nudge against her arm.It was a little brown bear wearing a Mariemaia uniform.It began to speak."Give the guy a kiss!"it squeaked in a REALLY high-pitched voice.Apparently,Heero has the talent of ventriloquism!(Keeping you mouth shut and making a puppet talk and also being able to make you voice sound like it is coming from somewhere else instead of you)The little bear pleaded Relena to give Heero a kiss.Obviously,it was Heero,since his hand was holding the bear."Alright then.."Relena repiled.As the little bear clapped and clapped,Relena gave the bear a kiss on the cheek.Heero frowned."You're supposed to kiss me,not the bear."he said.Relena smiled."Well...why should I kiss you?I spent 2 years of my life chasing you around the world,today I chased you in a mall...what next?Do you deserve this kiss?"she lectured.The little bear made some sobbing noises and then grabbed Relena's neck.The little bear pulled Relena close enough that one sudden move would touch Heero's face.The little bear saluted Heero as it disappeared into his pocket.Relena giggled as she kissed Heero on the cheek and grabbed the bear.Oh my...even Relena knows ventriloquism.The little bear grabbed onto Heero's face and climbed to the top of his head.The bear tangled up Heero's hair and began to laugh.(If it were Trowa,he'd be screaming about his hair perfection.tee-hee)  
  
The little bear laughed and climbed down,stopping at Heero's nose.It shook its head left and right until it made him sneeze.Heero grabbed the bear off Relena's hands and kissed her.But he didn't notcie a crowd watching them and ooooohing and aahhhhhhhing like tourists."Anata wa kawaii..."Heero whispered.Relena asked,"Me or the bear?".Heero grinned."Anata wa,of course."he teased.A little dude came over and reached into Heero's pocket.He took out a pink box.The dude opened it and laughed."Whoa dude,like cool bracelet man,so shiny,whoa I think I'm like totally blinding myself.Heero quickly grabbed the bracelet out of the dude's hand and put it on Relena."She likes it a lot."the bear-under-Relena's-control-said.  
  
Thye Ehnd man,like totally ending dude...:[c](smilie tongue) 


End file.
